Frozen II/Credits
Full credits for Frozen II. Logos Opening Closing Directed by CHRIS BUCK JENNIFER LEE Produced by PETER DEL VECHO, p.g.a. Screenplay by JENNIFER LEE Story by JENNIFER LEE CHRIS BUCK MARC E. SMITH KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ ROBERT LOPEZ Original Songs by KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ ROBERT LOPEZ Original Score Composed by CHRISTOPHE BECK Edited by JEFF DRAHEIM, A.C.E. Executive Producer BYRON HOWARD Associate Producer NICOLE P. HEARON Visual Effects Supervisor STEVE GOLDBERG Director of Story MARC E. SMITH Head of Story NORMAND LEMAY Production Designer MICHAEL GIAIMO Co-Production Designer LISA KEENE Art Director: Environments DAVID WOMERSLEY Art Director: Characters BILL SCHWAB Production Manager JAMES E. HASMAN Heads of Animation REBECCA WILSON BRESEE TONY SMEED Director of Cinematography: Layout SCOTT BEATTIE Director of Cinematography: Lighting MOHIT KALLIANPUR Technical Supervisor MARK HAMMEL Head of Characters and Technical Animation GREGORY SMITH Head of Environments SEAN D. JENKINS Heads of Effects Animation MARLON WEST DALE MAYEDA Effects Supervisor ERIN V. RAMOS Character Modeling Supervisor CHAD STUBBLEFIELD Character Look Development Supervisor ALEXANDER ALVARADO Environment Modeling Supervisor LUIS LABRADOR Environment Look Development Supervisors JACK FULMER LANCE SUMMERS Set Extension Supervisor ERIC BOUFFARD Character Rigging Supervisors JENNIFER R. DOWNS JOHN KAHWATY Simulation Supervisor KEITH WILSON Technical Animation Supervisors CHRISTOPHER EVART DAVID J. SUROVIEC Animation Supervisors TRENT CORREY • HYUN MIN LEE SVETLA RADIVOEVA • JUSTIN SKLAR WAYNE UNTEN • MICHAEL WOODSIDE Crowds Supervisor YASSER HAMED Stereoscopic Supervisor DARREN SIMPSON Layout Finaling Supervisor MICHAEL TALARICO Layout Lead/Camera Polish ROCCO FLORIMONTE Lighting Supervisors COREY BUTLER • GREGORY CULP RICHARD E. LEHMANN • DEREK NELSON AMY PFAFFINGER • AMOL SATHE Associate Technical Supervisors THADDEUS P. MILLER MEGAN E. MOORE NADIM SINNO Tactics Supervisor SEAN Z. PALMER Senior Production Supervisor HOLLY E. BRATTON Production Finance Manager CHRISTINA W. CHEN Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor ODIN BENITEZ Head of Post Production BÉRÉNICE ROBINSON Executive Music Producer TOM MACDOUGALL Crawl Art Additional Screenplay Material by ALLISON SCHROEDER Casting by JAMIE SPARER ROBERTS, C.S.A. CAST Ahtohallan Voices Additional Voices ISABELLA ACRES STEPHEN APOSTOLINA KIMBERLY BAILEY DAVE BOAT JUNE CHRISTOPHER ANTONIO CORBO DAVID COWGILL WENDY CUTLER HUDSON D’ANDREA GREY DELISLE-GRIFFIN JESSICA DICICCIO TERRI DOUGLAS ROBIN ATKIN DOWNES NICK FISHER JACKIE GONNEAU FRANCK GOURLAT DANIEL KAZ PHIL LAMARR ARNAUD LEONARD MIMI MAYNARD SCOTT MENVILLE MELANIE MINICHINO MAX MITTELMAN MATT NOLAN CAPRI OLIVER ARTHUR ORTIZ PAUL PAPE MICHAEL RALPH AKAI ROBINSON LYNWOOD ROBINSON MADDIX ROBINSON KAITLYN ROBROCK VIOLET SCHAFFER PEPPER SWEENEY FRED TATASCIORE JEAN-ALAIN VELARDO KARI WAHLGREN MATTHEW WOOD Casting Associate SARAH RAOUFPUR, C.S.A. Production Office Manager NICOLE C. BUCHHOLZER STORY Production Supervisor LEAH LATHAM Story Artists DAN ABRAHAM CLIO CHIANG LOUIE DEL CARMEN ANTOINE ETTORI RYAN GREEN MICHAEL HERRERA KENDELLE HOYER SUNMEE JOH MARK KENNEDY BRIAN KESINGER SYLVIA HYO-JI LEE DONNA H. LEE NICOLE MITCHELL TOM OWENS JEFFREY RANJO LISSA TREIMAN JOSIE TRINIDAD FAWN VEERASUNTHORN CHRIS WILLIAMS EDITORIAL VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Production Supervisors KELLY EISERT • BRANDON HOLMES Visual Development Artists JUSTIN CRAM JAMES AARON FINCH JIM FINN MAC GEORGE JEAN GILLMORE BRITTNEY LEE JIM MARTIN NICK ORSI GRISELDA SASTRAWINATA-LEMAY JAMES WOODS Additional Visual Development MANU ARENAS NEYSA BOVÉ RANDY HAYCOCK JIN KIM ANNETTE MARNAT KEVIN NELSON Production Coordinators LAUREN NICOLE BROWN • ERYN EUBANKS • KRISTEN PSINAKIS ASSET PRODUCTION MODELING Modeling Environment Lead Chris Patrick O’Connell Modelers SEAN ABSHER CHRIS YAMAOKA ANDERSON VIRGILIO JOHN AQUINO JUAN PABLO CHEN CHARLES CUNNINGHAM-SCOTT KI JONG HONG KEVIN HUDSON BRANDON LAWLESS ZACHARY ANGELICA PETROC LIZA RHEA SAMY SEGURA HANA STARR VIDYA VINNAKOTA ALENA WOOTEN CHARACTER RIGGING Rigging Artists CAMERON BLACK GLEN CLAYBROOK IKER J. DE LOS MOZOS FRANK HANNER MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO CHRISTOFFER PEDERSEN JASON ROBINSON JONATHAN SOTO WALTER YODER CHARACTER SIMULATION Character TD Leads CAMERON BLACK • JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE • MARC THYNG Simulation Artists ERIK EULEN CHRISTOPHER EVART AVNEET KAUR SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL ADAM REED LEVY TIMMY TOMPKINS EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III MARY TWOHIG RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE JR. XINMIN ZHAO LOOK DEVELOPMENT Production Supervisors KELLY EISERT • BRANDON HOLMES Look Development Artists IAN BUTTERFIELD SARA CEMBALISTY RAMYA CHIDANAND JOSHUA FRY JAY V. JACKSON HANS-JÖRG E. KEIM CHELSEA LAVERTU KONRAD LIGHTNER VICKY YU-TZU LIN ERIC S. MCLEAN NIKKI MULL JARED REISWEBER RYAN C. SMITH MITCHELL ALLEN SNARY JENNIFER STRATTON CHUCK TAPPAN DYLAN VANWORMER JOSE “WEECHO” VELASQUEZ ELIZABETH WILLY TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Technical Directors BRETT ACHORN ANTONELLA ALBUJA TONY CHAI STELLA HSIN-HUEI CHENG KAY CLOUD ALLEN CORCORRAN VIJOY GADDIPATI JONATHAN F. GARCIA ANDREW P. GARTNER CHRISTINE GERARDI RAY HALEBLIAN SHAILA HAQUE GABRIELA HERNANDEZ KELSEY HURLEY JERRY HUYNH JESSICA R. JAMIESON BRANDON LEE JARRATT NORMAN MOSES JOSEPH NEELIMA KARANAM KIMBERLY W. KEECH LOGAN KELLY JUSTIN KERN ANDREW KINNEY CHRIS KOLODIN KAILEEN KRAEMER LAURA KWAN WAYNE CHUN-WEI LAI GABRIEL CHEE-YAN LEUNG KENDALL LITAKER NATT MINTRASAK KRISTA MURPHY TEAL OWYANG OSIRIS I. PÉREZ OJEDA SCOTT PETERS ERNEST J. PETTI HEATHER PRITCHETT JARED REISWEBER RICKY RIECKENBERG JEFF SADLER STEVEN L. SEED LEWIS N. SIEGEL SERGE SRETSCHINSKY REBECCA VALLERA-THOMPSON SARAH TORTORICI ABRAHAM FRANKLIN TSENG SHWETA VISWANATHAN JARED WRIGHT CHARLOTTE ZHU Assistant Technical Directors MEERA BENSON MICHAEL AMEN FALKENSTEIN ANNAMARIE FUCHS WILLIAM HUYNH GABRIELLA MARINESCU ARCHANA SENTHILKUMAR SEBASTIEN SICLAIT JUSTIN TENNANT IRENE WENG TACTICS JANET E. BERLIN • MITCHELL D. COUNSELL • SAM KLOCK LAYOUT Production Supervisors TUCKER GILMORE • STEPH GORTZ Layout Artists JOAQUIN BALDWIN ALLEN BLAISDELL DARRIN BUTTS JUAN E. HERNANDEZ DANIEL HU TYLER KUPFERER MATT LEE KEVIN LEE CHRIS MCKANE TERRY W. MOEWS RICK MOORE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN MERRICK R. RUSTIA LINDSEY ST. PIERRE KENDRA VANDER VLIET DAVID WAINSTAIN NATHAN DETROIT WARNER Layout Finaling Artists LORENZO RUSSELL BAMBINO GINA BRADLEY TAMARA ALEJANDRA FARALLA KERSAVAGE TODD LAPLANTE JOHN MURRAH ANDI ISAO NAKASONE CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL ANIMATION Animators ALBERTO ABRIL ABRAHAM AGUILAR VALENTIN AMADOR DOUG BENNETT DARRIN BUTTERS TONY CHAU YOUNGJAE CHOI SHAWN CLARK CHRISTOPHER CORDINGLEY MARAT DAVLETSHIN MICHAEL DEBROSSE RIANNON DELANOY ANTHONY DEROSA RENATO DOS ANJOS JEFFREY ENGEL NATHAN ENGELHARDT ISAAK FERNANDEZ RODRIGUEZ JASON FIGLIOZZI ANDREW FORD MICHAEL FRANCESCHI JACOB FREY MARIUSZ FURMANCZYK PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ MINOR JOSE GAYTAN BRENDAN GOTTLIEB ADAM GREEN JENNIFER HAGER DAVE HARDIN KIM HAZEL RYAN HOBBIEBRUNKEN JOSEPH HOLMARK BRENT HOMMAN ROBERT HUTH LEIF JEFFERS STEVEN R. V. JOHNSON BERT KLEIN DANIEL JAMES KLUG JACQUELINE KOEHLER ANDREW LAWSON SHAWN SANGHYUN LEE KIRA LEHTOMAKI GARRETT LEWIS KEVIN MACLEAN BORIS MARAS KELLY MCCLANAHAN BRIAN F. MENZ MARK MITCHELL LOUAYE MOULAYESS HYRUM OSMOND IVAN OVIEDO REECE PORTER NICOLAS PROTHAIS PATRIK PUHALA MITJA RABAR JOEL REID HENRY G. SANCHEZ BRIAN SCOTT CHAD SELLERS BENSON SHUM JOSHUA SLICE ALEXANDER SNOW RASTKO STEFANOVIC DAVID STODOLNY ADAM STRICK PHILIP TO VITOR VILELA MALERIE WALTERS JUSTIN WEBER JEFF WILLIAMS NARA YOUN AMANDA ZIMA CROWDS ANIMATION Crowds Artists MOE EL-ALI JACK GECKLER TUAN NGUYEN JOSH RICHARDS ALBERTO LUCEÑO ROS JEFF SULLIVAN D’LUN WONG TECHNICAL ANIMATION Technical Animation Artists MICHAEL A. ALTMAN KATHLEEN M. BAILEY BRET B. BAYS KSENIA BEZRUKOV CAMERON BLACK AARON CAMPBELL GLEN CLAYBROOK LETICIA MAYCOTTE DIAZ MARK EMPEY JAY GAMBELL ERIK HANSEN NATHAN HUGHES HILLIER DANIEL JARDIN ANDREW TAYLOR JENNINGS SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL DANIEL KOLE IAN KREBS-SMITH NATNICHA FOAM LAOHACHAIAROON HUBERT LEO ADAM REED LEVY BRIAN MISSEY MAIA NEUBIG JOSEPH PIERCY GARRETT RAINE JASON ROBINSON RYAN ROGERS MAREESA SANCHEZ JONATHAN SOTO JASON STELLWAG ANDRE W. STUPPERT BRETT TAGGART PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL NATE YELLIG EFFECTS Effects Leads MARC BRYANT JESSE ERICKSON BENJAMIN FISKE DAVID HUTCHINS ALEX MOAVENI MARIE TOLLEC SCOTT TOWNSEND THOMAS WICKES Effects Animators ROBERT BENNETT DIMITRE BERBEROV BRETT BOGGS ALIREZA BIDAR DONG JOO BYUN CHRIS CARIGNAN DEBORAH CARLSON PAUL CARMAN DANIEL CLARK PETER DE MUND JOËL DAVID EINHORN HENRIK FÄLT DIEGO GRIMALDI CHRISTIAN A. HATFIELD CHRISTOPHER HENDRYX JOHN KOSNIK CHANTAL LEBLANC JAMES DEV. MANSFIELD TIM MOLINDER MIKE NAVARRO HENDRIK PANZ JACOB RICE FRANCISCO RODRIGUEZ TOBY ROSEN RATTANIN SIRINARUEMARN KEE NAM SUONG LE JOYCE TONG BRIAN JASON TRAN CONG WANG BRUCE WRIGHT XIAO ZHANG LIGHTING Lighting Artists AYMAN AKOSHALI TONY ALEXANDER JOAN KIM ANASTAS RUBEN ATHOUEL SUNG JOON BAE ALLAN ALJESS C. BERNARDO ALEX CAZALS ROBERT GLEN CHAPMAN JEFF CHUNG JUSTINE CODRON MOULAYESS JONATHAN DAVIS RYAN DEYOUNG JUSTIN DOBIES KAORI DOI SHANT ERGENIAN PAULA GOLDSTEIN RICHARD GOUGE JOHN HELTON ROBERT HOLDER KATHERINE IPJIAN IVA ITCHEVSKA-BRAIN ALESSANDRO JACOMINI MASON KHOO HOLLY KIM-ANGEL SOO KYUNG KIM GINA WARR LAWES BRIAN LEACH ROGER LEE KEVIN LUAN LU ROBERT L. MILES CHRIS NABHOLZ JAMES NEWLAND STEVE NULL JORGE OBREGON WINSTON QUITASOL OLUN RILEY SEAN RIVET ROMAN ROBBINS AFONSO SALCEDO MARK SIEGEL DEMORRIUS SIMS ASHLEY SOUZA DON TAYLOR ELLEN TRINH EMILY TSE GABRIEL LESLIE WHITE ELIZABETH WILLY KA YAW TAN JENNIFER YU FARR ALINA ZEPEDA Lighting Apprentices ALEX AVRAKOTOS MIKIELIZA HANSEN WALKER KENNEDY ASH OGASAWARA MIGUEL ANGEL PEREZ GORDILLO ALISON ROBERTS MASHA ZARNITSA STEREO Production Supervisor DEBBIE YU Stereo Artists THOMAS “TOMB” BAKER ANITA NAUFAL EDWARDS KATIE A. FICO JOANNA N. GOSLICKA TROY GRIFFIN ELISSA CORDERO HANSEN MARK A. HENLEY DAVID ANDREW MALDONADO CARLOS MENDOZA JR. ROBERT NEUMAN VANESSA SALAS CASTILLO SEYE TESFAZGY PRODUCTION MUSIC PERFORMANCES BY “All is Found” Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Some Things Never Change” Performed by Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Josh Gad, Jonathan Groff and Cast “Into the Unknown” Performed by Idina Menzel, featuring AURORA “When I Am Older” Performed by Josh Gad “Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People (Cont.)” Peformed by Jonathan Groff “Lost in the Woods” Performed by Jonathan Groff “Show Yourself” Perfomed by Idina Menzel, Evan Rachel Wood “The Next Right Thing” Peformed by Kristen Bell “Into the Unknown” (Panic! At The Disco Version) Performed by Panic! At The Disco Produced by Jake Sinclair Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White Mixed by Claudius Mittendorfer Panic! At The Disco appear courtesy of Fueled by Ramen “All Is Found” (Kacey Musgraves Version) Performed by Kacey Musgraves Produced by Ian Fitchuk, Daniel Tashian and Kacey Musgraves Recorded and Mixed by Justin Francis Kacey Musgraves appears courtesy of MCA Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “Lost in the Woods” (Weezer Version) Performed by Weezer Produced by Jake Sinclair and Weezer Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White Mixed by John Sinclair Weezer appears courtesy of Crush Music and Atlantic Records “Vuelie” Written and Produced by Frode Fjellheim and Christophe Beck Featuring Performances by Cantus and Cast Cantus Conducted by Tove Ramio-Ystad The Voice: AURORA Aurora appears courtesy of Glassnote Entertainment Group, Petroleum Records and Decca Records a division of Universal Music Operations Limited POST PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY ENGINEERING SERVICES NATALIE ACOSTA FATIMA ANES ANDREW FISHER DAWN HALLORAN SHANT RAFFI HAMAYAN JAMES LAVRAKAS DOUGLAS E. LESAN G. KEVIN MORGAN GARRET SAKURA TAMARA VALDES LISA S. YOUNG INFRASTRUCTURE & SUPPORT DATA CENTER ENGINEERING THOMAS GREER DANNY JEWELL MICHAEL A. MCCLURE KIMBERLY M. RIOS PAUL TAKAHASHI MATT WATSON HELPDESK PETER LEE CHUN BRENDAN DAUENHAUER MICHAEL J. DOBSON MICHAEL M. FUKUMOTO JESSICA MARY KAIN GALEN MUIR MEDIA ENGINEERING JASON L. BERGMAN JEFFREY R. CORNISH GLENN DAKAKE NORBERT FAERSTAIN JASON GOTTFREDSON STEFAN LUKA JAMES A. WARGOWSKI SYSTEMS OPERATIONS VINCENT M. D’AMORE JOEL DAGANG ERIC N. GARCIA MATTHEW C. GOODMAN TINA LEE ALAN A. PATEL JOEY SCHULTZ INFORMATION SERVICES KRISTA HALEY KYLE D. HAYES FAR JANGTRAKOOL JENNIFER PEREZ JOHN ROBERT PERRY KANE STAPLER WENDY M. TAM JOANNA ZETA Senior Manager NAIDU BUYYALA PLATFORM ENGINEERING CORE SERVICES TOM CORRIGAN JUSTIN GARRISON NAVNEIL KUMAR EDWARD LABAO CHRIS STEINKE DATA SERVICES JORDI CARRILLO BOSCH • STUART MCDOUGAL • ZACHARY STOKES DEPLOYMENT SERVICES NEIL P. BARBER • JAY HILLIARD • JIGNA LAD • GREG NEAGLE NETWORK SERVICES WALT ALVARADO • ADAM SPECTOR RENDER SERVICES KEVIN C. CONSTANTINE • DIANA STONE • GRAHAM B. WHITTED IV PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY CHARACTER HAIR & CLOTH HAIXIANG LIU ALEKA MCADAMS ANDY MILNE FRANZ SAUER MARYANN SIMMONS ENVIRONMENTS & EFX DAVID A. AGUILAR LAWRENCE CHAI YUN-PO PAUL FAN ERIC BUUS LARSEN YING LIU MARK A. MCLAUGHLIN TODD SCOPIO MOTION CATHERINE LAM GENE S. LEE CHUNG-AN ANDY LIN JOSE LUIS GOMEZ DIAZ DMITRIY PINSKIY HANNAH SWAN ALEXANDRE D. TORIJA-PARIS JUSTIN WALKER APPLICATION FRAMEWORK RICKY ARIETTA KADIE JAFFE TOBY JONES MATTHEW E. LEVINE JOSEPH W. LONGSON NOEL VILLEGAS DATA & PIPELINE INFRASTRUCTURE WILLIAM T. CARPENTER ALAN DAVIDSON DYLAN DURST JOSH FILSTRUP NOAH KAGAN HARMONY M. LI GREG WULLER MICHAEL YOUNG RENDERING DAVID M. ADLER BRENT BURLEY MATT JEN-YUAN CHIANG RALF HABEL WEI-FENG WAYNE HUANG PETER KUTZ MARK LEE YINING KARL LI JOE SCHUTTE DANIEL TEECE STUDIO TOOLS DALE BECK PAUL HILDEBRANDT MICHAEL KOETTER CHRISTOPHER D. MIHALY ROY TURNER WILLIAM WIRA RESEARCH Sr. Research Scientist RASM THE STAFF OF WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS STUDIO LEADERSHIP ED CATMULL AMY ASTLEY TRACI BALTHAZOR-FLYNN NICK CANNON GREGORY COLEMAN ROY CONLI JENNIFER LEE PETER DEL VECHO JESSICA JULIUS ALAN KEITH ANN LE CAM SEAN LURIE CLARK SPENCER JOHN I. MCGUIRE DOROTHY MCKIM ANDREW MILLSTEIN AIMEE SCRIBNER OSNAT SHURER CREATIVE LEADERSHIP JENNIFER LEE STEPHEN ANDERSON PAUL BRIGGS CHRIS BUCK JARED BUSH RON CLEMENTS CARLOS LÓPEZ ESTRADA DON HALL BYRON HOWARD PHIL JOHNSTON RICH MOORE MARC E. SMITH JOSIE TRINIDAD DEAN WELLINS STEVIE WERMERS-SKELTON SUZI YOONESSI WORKFLOW STEERING GROUP BEN FROST JULIANNE HALE ADOLPH LUSINSKY OSIRIS I. PÉREZ OJEDA ZACH A. PARRISH CLAUDIA CHUNG SANII CHUCK TAPPAN EXECUTIVE ADMINISTRATIVE SUPPORT ELISE ALIBERTI PATTI CONKLIN JENNIFER HAMILTON BONNIE POPP TERRI SHEVY WENDY DALE TANZILLO ARTIST MANAGEMENT MICHELLE WINZE LESLEY ADDARIO BENTIVEGNA RYAN BUENVIAJE AMANDA ALLAN CLARK CLINTON FANELLI LAURA FRANEK KELLIE MARCHBANKS HOOVER TYLER MCKIM ALEXIS JACKSON STEPHANIE MORSE GORTZ HEATHER M. ROBERTS RUSSELL ANNIE SEVAREID PRODUCTION ANALYTICS RYAN MCGEE • NATALIE MONGER • JOE ROLLE • JOCELYN WANG DEVELOPMENT KIMMER BAUGHMAN ELSA BOCCUZZI BRYAN DAVIDSON MICHAEL DEAN HEBERT SCOTT HUMMEL KELLY KANAVAS MAGGIE MALONE NATHAN MASSMANN JUAN PABLO REYES LANCASTER JONES TYLER SANDIFER NANCY STUART JANET WU MARKETING & PUBLICITY MELANIE BEARD DAVID BESS JOE DUNN ERIN GLOVER MIKE GORTZ HOWARD GREEN KALIKOLEHUA HURLEY NICOLE KIM BOO KURTZ-LOPEZ DOROTHY MCKIM NICOLE MYNOTT DANIELLE SONG MICHAEL SIMMS MANDESA J. TINDAL KYLE ZABALA BUSINESS AFFAIRS & LEGAL COUNSEL CHRISTINE CHRISMAN CHRISTINE M. NEUHARTH GUS AVILA KATY GO KATHLEEN M. MULLIN FINANCE JENNIFER SHOEMAKER LAURIE L. AU TOM BODY PATRICK CHEN JESSICA JEANETTE CHIU MARCELA COUCH CAROLINE DALY TIFFANY GEAN EMILY HSU BELINDA HSU FRANK WILLIAM KNITTEL JR. VICKI WERTENBERGER POILEY ANGELA SABETTA-ADAIR ENVIRONMENT & EVENTS TANJA KNOBLICH CARLOS AREVALO VICKI CASE REY CERVANTES JR. BENNY DEFRANCO ERIC DINSMORE MELISSA COLE FANFASSIAN KEN LEWIS COLLIN MAPP GILLIAN MILNE BRUCE PARKER EDUARDO RUIZ GABRIEL VILLASENOR KEVIN WALDVOGEL-DEMONACO HUMAN RESOURCES LINDSAY NADLER DENISE IRWIN STASTNY GINGER WEI-HSIEN CHEN HUANG KATIE MCGLYNN MATT POLADIAN ZULEMA URIARTE-ELIZALDE KATHERINE QUINTERO REYES CASTRO GOMEZ ARTISTIC PRODUCTION RECRUITING & OUTREACH CAMILLE EDEN NICOLE MÉNDEZ DIAL MATT ROBERTS DANELLE DAY SANTOS KELSI WIGGINS TAGLANG COMMUNICATION BRANDING & DESIGN ERIN ONG COOK • NICOLE VATLAND CREATIVE RELATIONS HALIMA HUDSON PRODUCTION TRAINING & DEVELOPMENT TRACY BOVASSO CAMPBELL ROSS BLOCHER CHRIS CHAVEZ-SORIA NANCY EVANS JESSICA MICHELLE KIRK DIGITAL ART SERVICES KENT GORDON CAFFEINATION CARLOS BENAVIDES • JARED DEVITT MYTH VR/AR JEFF GIPSON • NICHOLAS RUSSELL • JOSE LUIS GOMEZ DIAZ BRITTNEY LEE • MICHAEL R. W. ANDERSON • EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III JORGE E. RUIZ CANO • IAN BUTTERFIELD • IAN J. COONY MITCHELL ALLEN SNARY • MICHELE JASTREMSKI-SZAREK • JESSE AVERNA, A.C.E. SEAN ABSHER CAMERON BLACK DARRIN BUTTERS DEBORAH CARLSON TONY CHAU JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE ALLEN CORCORRAN CHRIS CORDINGLEY JUSTIN CRAM RIANNON DELANOY BEN FROST MARIUSZ FURMANCZYK MINOR GAYTAN STUART GRIESE CHRISTOPHER HENDRYX BRENT HOMMAN HANS-JÖRG E. KEIM ASHLEY LAM BRANDON LAWLESS ANDREW LAWSON GARRETT LEWIS ADAM REED LEVY KONRAD LIGHTNER DAN LUND TRAVIS MANGOANG LINDA MATSUOKA KELLY MCCLANAHAN TERRY MOEWS PETER DE MUND MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO OSIRIS I. PÉREZ OJEDA DANIEL MARTIN PEIXE JCP POULAIN ISAAK FERNANDEZ RODRIGUEZ TOBY ROSEN MARIE TOLLEC LE JOYCE TONG JOSIE TRINIDAD VIDYA VINNAKOTA BRETT VOSS MALERIE WALTERS CONG WANG SCOTT WATANABE MICHAEL WEISSMAN THOMAS WICKES CREATIVE LEGACY ROGER GOULD MIKE GABRIEL ANGELA FRANCES D’ANNA LIANE ABEL DIETZ MELISSA GENOSHE DONNAN ERIC GOLDBERG MARK HENN DARIN HOLLINGS ERIC HUTCHISON DARELL JOHNSON DAVE KOHUT AISLING SCARLETT MCDONOUGH MARIEL SONG ANIMATION RESEARCH LIBRARY MARY WALSH JILL BREZNICAN FOX F. CARNEY TORI CRANNER TAMMY CROSSON DOUG ENGALLA MAT FRETSCHEL JANE GLICKSMAN ANN W. HANSEN LEON INGRAM RICHARD N. KANNO TAMARA N. KHALAF TRACY ANN LEACH MARISA LEONARDI KRISTEN MCCORMICK BETHANY MCGILL SHARON MIZOTA JAMIE PANETTA TOM PNIEWSKI JACKIE VASQUEZ ELDA “TITA” VENEGAS TRUONG HUYEN VO PATRICK WHITE INK & PAINT CHARLES R. LANDHOLM JIM LUSBY ANTONIO PELAYO ISAAC PELAYO SECURITY MICHELLE P. HOWARD TERRY LA RAIA CARLOS MENDEZ JERRY ROMERO DARRYL VONTOURE SPECIAL THANKS The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, Pete Docter, Brad Bird, and Andrew Stanton for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, ingenuity, support, and good humor. Disney Research for the development of denoising technology. Thank you to the Sámi people for collaborating with us. Gæjhtoe Gïjttuo Gijto Gijtto Giitu Spä'sseb Takkâ Пāссьпэ ADDITIONAL THANKS ÁILE AIKIDO DR. MICHELLE BILOTTA-SMITH ASHANTI BRANCH MARCELO CHAMECKI COLIN CONNORS LORENZO COOPER JACKSON CRAWFORD THOMAS DUBOIS JOSEPH EHRMANN TERRY GUNNELL DIRK JOHANSEN SALLI KONTTINEN ANNELEEN KOOL RAUNA LEIVO WARNER LOUGHLIN PETRA MAGGA-VARS JESSIE MUELLER PATTI MURIN ANE OHRVIK DOUG PECK JELENA PORSANGER COURTNEY RAIA INGRID SCHNELL KEALA SETTLE AMY STARTARI TIMOTHY R. TANGHERLINI OLIVER TOBIN PER TOR TURI BRETT VOSS LAUREN YENOKIDA SIIDA MUSEUM NORSK FOLKMUSEUM OSLO RIDDODUOTTARMUSEAT - SÁMIID VUORKÁ-DÁVVIRAT/ THE SÁMI MUSEUM IN KARASJOK PRODUCTION BABIES SATO FORREST ABIGAIL MALIA MOLLY ALEXANDER LILLIA ELIZA RUBY ELLE ASPEN IAN CLARA ALINA ALEXANDER LINCOLN BRYNN COLE BROOKLYN ARTEMIS HUDSON GRANT SADIE HENRY OLIVER CONNOR KATHERINE ELLIOT TRISTAN LEVI ODETTE PRESLEY BENJI Soundtrack Available on Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Closing Logos Created and Produced at WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Burbank, CA Category:Credits Category:Frozen (franchise)